Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control line pusher arm for use in positioning control lines to be secured to two parallel tubular strings being run into a dual completion well.
Background of the Related Art
In a dual well completion, a single wellbore has a plurality of tubular strings in addition to related packers and other tools to enable production from two different and isolated geologic zones. Generally, two tubing strings are used to provide the necessary level of control, safety and segregation between fluids from the two different subsurface geological zones penetrated by a single, dual-completion wellbore.
A control line pusher arm is used on a rig for positioning an elongate control line, also called an umbilical, so that it can be secured to a tubular string as the tubular string is made up and run into a wellbore. A conventional control line pusher arm moves between a retracted position, distal to the tubular string, and an engaged position, proximal to the tubular string, to move an adjacent portion of a control line proximal to the tubular string so that a clamp or other securing member can be applied to secure the portion of the control line to the adjacent portion of the tubular string.
What is needed is a control line pusher arm that can be used to position a plurality of control lines for being secured to a plurality of tubular strings being run into a single wellbore.